


in every universe i crave your touch

by aleccbanes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, will add tags as i add new chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleccbanes/pseuds/aleccbanes
Summary: shadowhunters ficlet collection





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 2am while crying over magnus and alec, which is nothing new

dawn is spilling into the bedroom, painting the floor lilac and alec’s tired silhouette black as he crawls under the covers. magnus doesn’t stir - had only gotten back from a meeting with a client less than an hour ago - his little snores making alec grin stupidly up at the ceiling.

oh, if only their enemies could see them now. alec lightwood; head of the new york insitute, sporting a black eye and a blush accompanied grin as he watches his sleeping fiance. magnus bane; high warlock of brooklyn, one of the most powerful warlocks in the world, and said fiance is currently snuffling and murmuring in his sleep. naked except for a pair of black briefs and purple socks (”i knew you were half demon,” alec had said the first time they climbed into bed to sleep - and only sleep - and noticed magnus’ feet were clothed in electric green wool, “but i didn’t realise you were a heathen”

the pillow that was magically flung into his face was worth it)

alec reaches down slowly and wraps his hand around magnus’, hoping the coolness of his ring doesn’t wake him.

cars, the city’s birds, utter the first grumbles and shouts of their daily song. magnus mutters something in french. alec’s eye throbs and he’s not yet used to the weight of the ring on his finger.

he’s never been happier.


End file.
